


Warm Milk

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Body Worship, Collars, Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Heavy Petting, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Eggsy, Voice Kink, catplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy can't sleep one night. Thankfully, Harry knows exactly what Eggsy needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/gifts).



Eggsy tossed and turned, finally sighing and looking up at the bed’s crimson canopy in defeat. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and groaned softly. It was just after 4am. He had been restlessly trying to settle for sleep for nearly three hours.

Harry had been asleep by the time Eggsy dragged himself to bed as Harry had a meeting at 9am to wake up for and Eggsy had to file a report with Merlin. Eggsy was at least thankful he only had to report via webcam on his laptop, but even then he could only say the basics as he tired-addled brain couldn’t compose a sentence. Merlin had even been lenient, saying to Eggsy he could file the full report in the morning in person. After he had stripped down to only his pants, he flopped into bed intent on sleeping.

Yet, now Eggsy lay awake in bed despite how dead-tired he felt. Carefully, he sat up and rested his head against the headboard. He considered going downstairs to watch telly, maybe fall asleep on the couch. It’d be better than nothing.

He must have shifted around too much because Harry turned over to face Eggsy, sleepy eyes affixing on Eggsy’s face.

“You ok?” Harry asked, propping himself up on one elbow and reaching to his own beside table for his glasses.

“Yeah. Just can’t sleep. Which is weird considering I am exhausted.” Eggsy replied, “Sorry if I woke you.”

Harry made a small hand motion and gave Eggsy a long look before unceremoniously yawning, “What time is it?”

“4am-something.” Eggsy said, glancing back at the clock, “4:15am to be exact.”

Harry sat up and gave Eggsy a long look, “What’s keeping you awake?”

“Dunno.” Eggsy muttered, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“I know something that’ll help. I’ll be right back.” Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy on the forehead.

Eggsy moved to the edge of the bed, dangling his feet over and then touching them down to the wood floor softly so to not scare JB who lay asleep in his little doggy cushion nearby.

About five or so minutes later Eggsy heard Harry’s footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“So, what’s that?” Eggsy asked, eyeing the low bowl that Harry had in his hands.

“Warm milk.” Harry said, as if it explained everything.

Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh, “Warm milk? Haven’t done that to go to sleep since I was a youngin’.” 

“Hm, well, a little on the hot side at the moment, but by the time you get it, it’ll be pleasantly warm.” Harry said back, setting the bowl on the floor at the foot of the bed.

JB opened an eye to look at the bowl but Harry picked him up, scooted him into his closet, grabbed something Eggsy couldn’t quite see, and promptly shut the door. Harry then strode over to stand in front of Eggsy who was really curious now.

Loosening his fingers, Harry allowed a simple black leather lead to slip between his fingers to leave a plain black collar resting in his palm. He showed this to Eggsy who looked at it, then up at Harry before glancing at the dish.

Cheekily, he grinned and trilled his tongue to make a kitten-like noise, “Trrr?” then he looked up at Harry, a question dancing in his eyes.

Harry smiled, his eyes warm as he touched Eggsy under the chin, “If you would like me to - yes, Eggsy.”

Eggsy tilted his head to the side to let Harry put the collar around his neck he felt his heart speed up a bit with anticipation for what Harry had in mind.

Harry sat on the bed next to Eggsy then patted his lap. Eggsy was eager to comply by stretching across Harry’s lap, arse upwards, and the leash, still held in Harry’s hand, made the collar become taut against Eggsy’s throat.

Gently, Harry pulled Eggsy’s pants down around to the middle of his thighs and then traced his fingers against Eggsy’s bare arse.

“Remember our safe word, darling?” Harry asked as he set his left hand on Eggsy’s lower back and kept the leash in his right.

Eggsy turned his head a bit as he smiled, “Yeah. _Pickle_.”

“Good. Except for that you are to remain completely quiet.” Harry remarked as he lifted his hand then brought it down sharply across Eggsy’s arse.

Another whack and Eggsy was stifling his want to moan into the bed, his cock throbbing where it was trapped between his abdomen and Harry’s leg. When Harry reared back his hand again and gave Eggsy another four swift spanks fanned out across the broad of Eggsy’s arsecheeks Eggsy pitched forward a little and it felt like his whole body was being buzzed after each swat. After one more solid whack, Harry stopped and massaged the reddened areas to ease out the tension that Eggsy had built up.

When Eggsy relaxed again, Harry swept a hand over Eggsy’s middle back and dug his nails into the soft skin there, leaving streaks of red marks in his wake. He repeated this a few times until under Eggsy’s shoulder blades to the swell of his arse were covered with red lines.

Eggsy couldn’t resist grinding his hips into Harry’s leg when Harry stopped with the scratching, but Harry gave the leash a slight tug, forcing Eggsy to still his hips, not without some effort.

“Now, now, my Pet,” Harry reprimanded, “Have some patience.”

With that, Harry tugged on the leash until Eggsy brought his head up and after making sure Eggsy was able to breathe comfortably spread Eggsy’s legs so he could skim a hand along the underside of Eggsy’s balls and up to his shaft.

Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath when Harry grabbed hold of his cock and roughly rubbed his thumb against the slit then giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m going to set you down now.” He heard Harry say, “And you’re going to drink your milk.” When Eggsy gave a faint whine and looked at Harry with imploring eyes, Harry shook his head, “Perhaps in the morning I shall let you come. For now, no since you woke me up.”

Eggsy pursed his lips but acquiesced to Harry’s words. Whenever Harry told him that that meant whatever Harry planned to do to him in the morning was probably going to make him come more than once before they even had their breakfast.

Harry pulled his hands away and slid them under Eggsy, supporting his weight on his forearms then set him down gingerly. Eggsy knew what Harry had meant and got onto his hands and knees, lovingly rubbing his face up against Harry’s knee.

Harry smiled down at him and gave Eggsy a scratch behind the ears as he stood up and lead him over to the bowl. Eggsy was thankful the wood floor was not harsh against his knees as he followed.

At first he wondered how this was going to work but Harry already answered that by letting the leash drop out of his hands and sitting on the floor opposite Eggsy with his legs crossed. He picked up the bowl, straddling it in his hands, and brought it just below face-level of Eggsy, who gave Harry a look before dipping his head down and lapping up the milk which was pleasantly warm.

While he drank, Harry would sometimes put the bowl into one hand and use the other to stroke Eggsy’s face or run the hand through Eggsy’s hair. Every so often Harry would mutter endearments, calling Eggsy _his_ gorgeous pet above all else.

By lapping it up like a cat Eggsy took what felt like forever to finish the milk. By the time he’d reached the bottom of the bowl his knees ached terribly from being fixed into place. Having had his fingers splayed out for support, his hands felt a more than a little numb. He had lost track of time too but when he tried to look over at the clock on the wall, Harry snapped his fingers sharply to draw his attention back.

“You are going to get up, but keep your eyes closed. I’ll direct you to the bathroom where you can brush your teeth and then go to bed.” Harry ordered as uncrossed his legs and stood back up.

Eggsy closed his eyes and then felt the leash be tugged on, motioning for him to get up. He reached out a wobbly hand and felt Harry’s strong grip hold onto his arm to help him up. His knees ached, but walking from where he was to the bathroom helped flex them out.

When his feet touched the chilly tile of the bathroom he opened his eyes to see Harry giving him a soft smile.  Eggsy lifted up his head so Harry could undo the collar and rub Eggsy’s neck soothingly. After the slight redness had gone down Eggsy brushed his teeth then dried off his face. Harry carefully rubbed his shoulders then knelt to rub his knees to ease the ache out, leaving Eggsy in a sort of stupor after the rhythmic massaging.

After Eggsy had closed his eyes once more, Harry took him by the hand and led him to the bed, tucking him in then climbing into bed behind him.

“Thank you.” Eggsy whispered as Harry gathered him into a tight embrace.

“You’re welcome.” Harry said back, kissing Eggsy on the back of the neck and listening to the boy’s breathing rhythm slow into sleep before nodding off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic got longer than expected.... oh well.  
> It was one that I've been slowly building on for a little while and when AO3 went down yesterday I chose to work on it (since I couldn't read a fic I'd marked for later at that time).
> 
> Alas! It is finished. Much kudos goes to sarah-the-artiste (sadieb798) who helped fuel me on to write this naughty lil thing and to whom I feel it is devoted to ♥


End file.
